Collide
by SecretScritpures
Summary: Songfic based on Howie Day's fantastic song. My first songfic, please R&R!


**AN: **Takes place after the end of season 2. Once off, songfic. I've never done one before so please be gentle. Also if you could imagine what I'm describing like watching the TV show. Enjoy!

**Collide **

**By Howie Day**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

The sun rises over Seattle. An alarm sounds; Alex reaches out and turns it off. He is all ready awake, dressed and just lying on the bed. He couldn't sleep. So much had happened in the past few weeks, he still couldn't quite get it right in his head. One thought just kept reoccurring in his mind. Izzie had quit the program; he'd probably blown his only chance. Why had he been so stupid? Olivia was a stupid mistake and now Izzie had been hurt so badly, he'd be lucky if she ever trusted him or anyone again!

_But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

He didn't have to work today, but he always got up early anyway so as not to waste a day. He decided to go for a jog, thoughts of Izzie still swirling round his head. He wondered if he'd see her beautiful smile again, he missed the way she used to brighten the mood in the locker room on those very early morning starts. She was a fantastic doctor, nothing had been the same since she quit. The Chief no longer trusted them, the Nazi was breathing down their necks every step of every procedure they did. They rarely got into an OR anymore and were lucky to get out of the pit long enough to watch from the Gallery.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

As his feet pounded the ground rhythmically, he remembered how Izzie had been the first to see through his tough and cocky exterior. She had brought out the nicer side of his character that he hadn't really known was there. That had been so buried deep down inside he'd forgotten how to get to it. He wondered what she was up to, how she was coping with Denny's loss. He'd thought about calling over but wasn't sure how she would receive him. He'd tried to talk to Meredith about it, but she seemed pretty distracted lately.

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind  
_

After his run, he showered and noticed he had no food in the house. Decided he'd better go do some shopping. Not liking using the car unless he had to, he walked to the nearest 7/11. Pushing a cart around the shop picking up the things he liked. He had his earphones in his ears, listening to his own ipod music over the musak they played in supermarkets. Stopping to examine a packet in an aisle, he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder. The only people he knew in Seattle were Joe and hospital staff, they were all at work now so he didn't know who it could be.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find, you and I collide  
_

He turned to see the girl that had been in his thoughts 24/7 for the past few weeks. Pulling out his earphones he mumbled a 'hello', shocked to see her standing before him. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a lovely blue sweater and jeans, now he was sorry he hadn't run a brush through his hair before leaving the house and worn something more presentable than sweat pants and an Iowa State hoodie.

"Hi- she smiled at him, -How have you been keeping?"

"Oh you know the usual, hospital and sleep where I can" He cringed, he sounded so insensitive, she no longer worked at the hospital, she must hate him even more now. Not to mention the fact her fiancé of a day had died. "So how you doing?" He asked sincerely, brown eyes inquiring worryingly.

She smiled again, a smaller sadder smile which didn't reach her eyes. "I'm doing ok, some days are better than others, you know?" he didn't really know, but he nodded anyway. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. And it pained him not to be able to make her suffering ease. That was why he'd become a doctor to help people.

"Hey, when you've finished your shopping would you like to go grab a coffee? I know a really nice place not too far from here" She asked.

"Sure, I'm almost done anyway." He smiled, she nodded and then walked off to finish her shopping. He wrapped up his shop, grabbing the things he usually got, he didn't want to keep Izzie waiting.

_Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind _

They entered the coffee shop she'd mentioned with their shopping bags in tow. Ordered their coffees and sat down at a window booth overlooking the water and ferryboats crossing.

"I've been meaning to call you…" she started, hearing this Alex spluttered into his coffee, spraying cream all over himself. She laughed heartily at his foolishness. Looking embarrassed he cleaned himself up, with a quizzical glance in her direction.

"Why would you want to call me? I've actually been meaning to call over to you, to see how you were doing, but I…- she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I asked George to say it to you, but I very much doubt that he did. And on some level I'm glad that he didn't as it's something I'd much rather say in person." She paused, searching for the right words. "Alex, I've been meaning to thank you for everything you did for me the night Denny died." She reached a cross the table and took his hand, she looked into his eyes, to make sure he was listening to her. "It meant a lot to me that you were there for me. Morally and physically" lifting her cup to her lips she smiled slightly into it at the memory of everyone standing and staring open mouthed as Alex was the only person to do anything while she lay there.

"It was really nothing, anyone would have done it, I was only the first to react is all" he replied modestly. A trait he almost didn't recognise in himself.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide_

The pair met up every other week after this for coffee. They talked about everything from the hospital to whatever new baking recipe Izzie was trying out this week. One day about 3 months after their first meeting, almost 6months since Denny's death. Izzie expressed an interest in returning to the hospital. She wondered if they would take her back into the program after what she'd done. Alex told her to go and talk to the Chief, and to talk with Addison Sheppard, to who's service he was still assigned, and surprisingly enough was actually enjoying more. He knew that Neo-natal had held a soft spot for Izzie and the babies kept him down to earth. Addison hadn't stopped asking about Izzie, inquiring after her well being. Alex suggested talking to her for that reason, and that Addison was close to the Chief, Alex felt that if Addison was on her side Izzie would stand a much better chance of re-entering the program.

The following day Izzie entered the hospital for the first time in 6 months. She avoided the locker room; she hoped she wouldn't run into any of the other interns. She didn't want them to get their hopes up as nothing could come of this. Alex and Addison loitered around the Chiefs office, when someone passed them they pretended to be discussing patients, but when no one was looking they paced nervously up and down outside the office. After an hour and many quizzical looks, Izzie emerged from Dr. Webber's office. Her face was unreadable. They shook hands and she walked over to Addison and Alex.

"Well?" They asked simultaneously unable to keep it in any longer. She broke into a smile,

"I'm allowed back! To work under your supervision for 6 months and then I can be fully re-incorporated into the program." She squealed with joy. Addison grabbed her and hugged, loosing her composure for a second.

"I am so glad you're coming back to us. You'd better be ready to work very hard to catch uponthe6monthsyou'vemissed!" She said, regaining composure, giving Izzie's arm a squeeze, she excused herself and walked over to talk to Richard.

Alex was standing there smiling broadly, like a child on his birthday, he felt like Christmas had come early! His best friend in Seattle was returning to work with them; things were starting to look up. He scooped her up in his arms in a massive hug, he spun her around.

"We'd better go and tell the others, they'll freak at not having been told sooner!" He said, she smiled and nodded, fully happy for the first time in 6 months. She'd decided to regain control of her life and she felt much better for it. They headed off down the hall heading for the cafeteria, it was lunchtime, they'd all be there at their usual table was going to be complete once more.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those interested the song is actually from Grey's Anatomy. It is my favourite song, everytime I listen to it I think of Alex and Izzie, so I had to write this fic. As I've previously mentioned this is my first songfic so I hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing it, may do a follow up if there is interest. So **review **and lemme know what you think!

xxxx


End file.
